Recuerdos en la nieve
by ce.alejandra
Summary: Yuuki huyó luego de que Kaname la convirtiera y nadie esta muy seguro adonde fue. Zero y Kaname deben buscarla juntos, pero Yuuki no esta sola, tiene a alguien que la acompaña. ¿que ocurrirá cuando recuerde su pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El aire del bosque que rodeaba a la Academia Cross era fresco y limpio. Yuuki podía oler los animales que se deslizaban en la oscuridad, huyendo de ella despavoridos. Su nueva forma le dejaba sentir todos y cada uno de los sonidos a su alrededor y por eso sabía que estaba sola: no había sangre corriendo por las venas de nadie en kilómetros a la redonda y podía olfatear a los vampiros a la misma distancia.

Había hecho un buen trabajo despistando a la clase nocturna: ninguno sabía a donde se dirigía, y había tenido la precaución de dar un enorme rodeo antes de emprender su verdadero camino. Iba al sur. No sabía a qué distancia se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, pero sus fragmentados recuerdos le indicaban que debía moverse rápido hacia el sur. Era tarde en la noche, aún tenía tiempo antes de que amaneciera y se sintiera desfallecer, como tantas veces había visto que les ocurría a los alumnos de la clase nocturna. El sol no los mataba, pero los obligaba a descansar.

En su alocada carrera, no se había detenido a pensar ni un momento sobre Kaname. Tampoco sobre Zero. Quizá una de las razones por las que estaba huyendo eran ellos dos, pero no quería planteárselo.

Todos en la Academia Cross estaban con los pelos de punta. Kaname estaba enojado. Él no les gritaba, no era su estilo, más bien utilizaba palabras frías y cortantes y el rojo brillante de sus ojos era suficiente para aterrar hasta el más valiente de los vampiros.

Tenían una sola tarea- les dijo con tranquilidad a los vampiros que estaban allí frente a él- Les pedí solo un favor-

A su lado, un consternado Zero, apretaba con fuerza el arma conocida como Bloody Rose. Quería vengarse de alguien, desquitarse por ser tan incompetentes. Siempre se habían jactado, aquellos vampiros, de ser quienes eran y de sus poderes pero ahora, ninguno sabía cómo la recientemente convertida Yuuki se había escapado justo frente a sus ojos.

Todos los vampiros frente a él agacharon la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra.

La vida de Yuuki estaba en sus manos. Ella debía esperarme, debía saber la verdad. Ahora está vagando, sola y confundida quien sabe dónde- La noche se había vuelto repentinamente helada mientras los ojos de Kaname recorrían cada uno de los rostros.

Habías dicho que lo tenías todo asegurado- intervino Zero mirando a Kaname con el ceño fruncido. – juraste protegerla ¿Y dónde está ahora?. Demonios Kaname, son vampiros. Sus sentidos son más aguzados, tienen poderes capaces de desafiar a cualquiera ¿cómo demonios la perdieron?-

A pesar de que aquello era una falta de respeto al jefe del clan Kuran y a uno de los pocos Sangre Pura existentes, Zero no podía cerrar la boca. Estaba frustrado, enojado con el hombre que le había jurado proteger a la chica que ambos amaban. Él hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo, él la conocía, él hubiera sabido detenerla.

Estoy tan molesto como tu Zero-kun, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer si nos peleamos. Debemos buscarla. Su seguridad es nuestra máxima prioridad.- Yuuki era una recién convertida, su sed podía poner en peligro la vida de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino y a sí misma incluso.

Zero no dijo una palabra. Kaname volvió la cabeza hacia el grupo de vampiros que esperaban instrucciones y les dijo:

Como oyeron, su seguridad y la del resto del pueblo son nuestra máxima prioridad. Quiero que la detengan y que la traigan a mí. Luego evaluaremos su castigo- ninguno de los estudiantes dijo una palabra y todos acataron la orden a una velocidad increíble, internándose en el bosque, en busca de la chica.

Por la mente de Yuuki no pasaba nada semejante a lo que todos ellos temían. Tenía sed, sí. Todos los vampiros sentían una constante sed que les atenazaba la garganta y los volvía locos, pero eso no era lo que ella quería hacer ahora. Tenía otra cosa en mente. Una más importante.

Siguió moviéndose por el bosque, con la luz de la luna como su guía y compañía. No se detenía por nada en el mundo pero una vez puestos sus sentidos en marcha, estos iban casi en piloto automático: no tenía que prestar atención a los árboles que se le cruzaban, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente a ellos, podía oír cualquier cosa a una tremenda distancia y podía evadir con facilidad cualquier persona que pudiera cruzarse en su camino. Sin embargo, aquel piloto automático no era algo tan bueno como parecía: sin la necesidad de prestar atención a su camino, Yuuki tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en su situación.

Había abandonado la escuela. Había abandonado a Kaname y a Zero. Había abandonado su vida. Y ahora se dirigía a un lugar que quizá pudiera darle respuestas, algo de paz mental, pero luego iba a tener que enfrentarse con la realidad más dura: era un vampiro. Un vampiro de los que tanto había temido. Un vampiro como el hombre que ella amaba y como el peor enemigo del otro hombre que amaba. Sus sentimientos nublaron su juicio por un momento y a punto estuvo de chocar con un enorme roble si no hubiera sido por su nueva agilidad y flexibilidad que detuvieron el impacto y cortaron el roble a la mitad. El ruido la hubiera delatado si hubiera habido alguien cerca, pero ella estaba segura de estar sola.

Yuuki no podía haber estado más errada: no estaba sola. No había estado sola desde que dejara las instalaciones de la academia y el ruido sí había alertado a quien iba tras ella tratando de mantener la máxima distancia posible. Cubrir el rastro de su olor era terriblemente difícil y por eso le estaba costando tanto seguirle el paso a la chica.

En la noche oscura, solo los ojos azules destacaban contra el denso follaje.

Yuuki se detuvo un momento luego de chocar contra el árbol. Su cabello suelto le molestaba en los ojos y se recordó por que le gustaba tanto usarlo corto. Sus manos hicieron un complicado nudo con las finas hebras de cabello y se sintió un poco más cómoda.

Contempló el cielo unos momentos, calculando el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que el sol saliera por el horizonte y comprobó satisfecha que había recorrido un largo camino en muy poco tiempo. Podía distinguir con facilidad que el pueblo más cercano estaba a unos pocos kilómetros y que debía ser cuidadosa. Su camisón no iba a pasar desapercibido si alguien la veía en las calles vagando sola, pero también sabía que no tenía tiempo de dar un rodeo. La urgente necesidad de llegar a su destino le ganó a la prudencia y de nuevo se echó a correr.

Los momentos que tuvo para descansar fueron pocos. Yuuki había echado a andar de nuevo y él debía seguirla. No sabía adonde se estaban dirigiendo pero perderla de vista no era una opción. Suficiente error había sido dejarla escapar, aun cuando ella misma se lo hubiera ordenado, y sabía que de vuelta en la academia debía haber un Kaname muy enojado por su incompetencia, por eso no iba a dejar que se perdiera en la noche.

Tomó aire y fue tras ella.

Kaname estaba en la habitación donde había dejado a Yuuki poco antes de que escapara. El lugar era un completo desastre: la cama estaba destruida y las sábanas blancas eran jirones colgando del techo y de la ventana. El espejo de pie que había sido una reliquia vampírica invaluable estaba destrozado y los trozos estaban desperdigados por la habitación. Zero entró tras él unos minutos más tarde. Ambos habían acordado permanecer allí en caso de que regresara y en caso de que tuvieran que defender la academia del ataque tanto de vampiros furiosos, como de aldeanos con antorchas. El resto de los vampiros habían formado una amplia red de búsqueda alrededor de la escuela con la orden de no detenerse ni aun cuando amaneciera.

Yuuki…- murmuró Kaname contemplando el destrozo. La ventana por donde había escapado continuaba abierta y un aire plagado de olores lo transportó a la azotea, donde por fin había tenido la oportunidad y el valor de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica. Desde ese momento, todo había ido cuesta abajo.

Kaname-sama, puse a algunos hombres de confianza a buscarla en el pueblo. Es una oportunidad remota, pero ellos nos avisarán en seguida si la ven.- Zero estaba hablando de cazadores de vampiros, por supuesto.

El morocho asintió distraído. Zero también estaba preocupado, pero prefería tomar acción en vez de contemplar con melancolía la habitación de la chica. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la voz de Kaname lo detuvo.

Tú también la quieres.- comento. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Zero consideró unos segundos su respuesta antes de decir simplemente:

Si.-

Y quieres lo mejor para ella. – Kaname se volteó para estar frente a frente con el chico

Por supuesto.

Entonces sabes bien que pertenece a mi lado. Junto a los vampiros, quizá oculta por un tiempo, pero a mi lado. Muy lejos de los sanguinarios cazadores de vampiros.- aquella frase era una provocación en todos los sentidos.

Zero no pudo contenerse. Tomó a Kaname por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

¿junto a los vampiros? ¿Junto a los seres que tanto la lastimaron, a los que la obligaron a huir? No sabes nada. No sabes nada de ella, ni de su sufrimiento. ¿sabes cuantas noches ha tenido pesadillas? ¿Sabes siquiera cuantas noche se ha despertado gritando y pidiendo auxilio? ¡Yo estuve ahí! ¡Yo la protegí todo el tiempo!- explotó Zero

Tú la protegiste todo el tiempo en que fue humana. Ahora no hay nada que tú puedas hacer. Y para tu información, sí sé cuánto sufrió. ¿sabes tú cuantas veces quise abrazarla y protegerla de las pesadillas? ¿sabes tú cuanto la observé, cuanto velé por ella y cuanto sufrí cuando vi que solo tú eras el que podía ayudarla?- pese a que había intentado mantener la calma, Kuran estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

Tú la convertiste en esto. Tu eres el causante de todo-

¿Qué debía hacer aquella vez? ¿Dejarla morir?- ambos hablaban del incidente hacía 11 años, cuando él la había rescatado de una muerte segura a manos de un sanguinario vampiro

¡No! Pero quizá la muerte hubiera sido mejor que todo lo que tuvo que pasar-

Estas hablando de ti- Kaname había recuperado la compostura

Quizá. Quizá hablo de los dos. Es por eso que ella debe estar a mi lado. Yo la comprendo, yo voy a poder ayudarla.-

Tú no puedes ayudarla. Eres un vampiro nivel E. vas a perder el control en cualquier momento y es Yuuki quien tendrá que ayudarte a ti. Como lo ha hecho antes.- Zero abrió los ojos como platos. ¿era posible que supiera lo que habían hecho?

No sabes de lo que hablas.-

Sí que lo sé. No fue fácil ver como la chica que amo fue mordida por otro antes que yo y mucho menos por ti, sabiendo lo que ambos sienten.- había pena en su voz

Ella te quiere a ti- dijo Zero soltándolo y dejando caer los brazos a los costados, resignado.

Yo no estoy tan seguro.- murmuró Kaname mientras Zero le daba la espalda. Éste se detuvo por un momento pero luego continuó su camino.

Zero se marchó de la habitación, dejando a Kaname solo. Aquella cuestión se resolvería en cuanto Yuuki estuviera con ellos de nuevo, pero primero debían encontrarla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La ciudad de noche era un espectáculo para los ojos que pudieran contemplarla. las farolas en las calles le daban un aspecto mágico y espeluznante. El silencio envolvía a la ciudad, ni un alma se movía a esas horas de la noche. Nadie, excepto Yuuki y su perseguidor.

La chica disminuyo el paso, y disfrutó un momento de la calma reinante. Inspiró profundo un momento y se dejó llevar por el aire nocturno, sin pensar en nada. Desde el tejado más cercano, los ojos azules la observaban con detenimiento: era una chica muy bonita y su transformación había acentuado sus rasgos. Aún podía recordar el embriagante sabor de su sangre, dulce y ácida a la vez y podía evocar el latido de su corazón desbocado cuando aún latía en su pecho. Ahora era un ser completamente diferente, pero mantenía un aura mágica y atrayente. No solo él llegó a esa conclusión.

Por las calles pudo oír con claridad las voces de los borrachos ocasionales que dejaban el bar y caminaban a tientas hacia sus casas. Yuuki no parecía haberse percatado de nada, pues seguía con los ojos cerrados, sumida en un trance mágico. Las risotadas de los hombres estaban cada vez más cerca y él pudo predecir que se dirigían, sin saberlo, en dirección a la chica.

Se quedó quieto, agazapado contra el tejado color rojo, esperando. Supuso que la chica iba a darse cuenta de la cercanía de humanos y echaría a correr, pero eso no pasó.

Los dos hombres mayores vieron con emoción a la muchacha parada en el medio de la callejuela de piedra, vestida con un camisón de seda verde y el pelo revuelto contra el viento. Ella tenía extendido sus brazos y los ojos cerrados.

Pequeña, es tarde para que estés aquí sola. Podrías encontrarte con bandidos, ¿por qué no dejas que mi amigo y yo te acompañemos a un lugar más protegido?- habló uno de los hombres. Yuuki no se inmutó.

El otro hombre sonrió y se acercó y entre ambos rodearon la delicada figura de Yuuki. Ésta por fin abrió los ojos y contempló a los hombres a su lado. Al instante, ambos retrocedieron, como si hubieran visto al mismísimo demonio. Y estaban bastante aproximados: Yuuki tenía los ojos rojos, señal inequívoca de que el vampiro que había en ella tenía hambre. Y mucha.

A la figura en el tejado no le quedó más remedio que entrar en acción. Salto por los techos y comenzó a descender por los balcones y llegó al suelo justo cuando Yuuki se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello del hombre que le habló. El otro se había quedado paralizado de miedo.

¡Hermana!- vociferó el joven saliendo de la nada. Yuuki se detuvo y lo miró y una pizca de reconocimiento se acentuó en sus ojos. Aidou la miraba con una sonrisa enorme que no se reflejaba en sus fríos ojos azules.- Me asustaste por un momento. Menos mal que te encontré- le dijo y se acercó a ella.

Yuuki no se movió ni un centímetro, pero sus colmillos se retrajeron unos milímetros. Aidou se quitó la campera del uniforme blanco y se la echó a los hombros antes de separarla de los hombres que los miraban embobados. Por fin, los ojos de Yuuki cambiaron de rojo a sus antiguos ojos castaños y la chica se volvió a sentir normal. Se había dejado llevar por el apetito de sangre y a punto había estado de atacar a los hombres.

Yuuki se arrebujó en el saco y se dejó alejar unos pasos de los hombres. Aidou se acercó a ellos y les susurró una orden que ambos obedecieron con una mirada vacía.

No soy tan bueno como Kaname-sama, pero creo que eso los habrá convencido lo suficiente- le dijo a Yuuki a modo de disculpa. Acto seguido se inclinó ligeramente, una reverencia que solía hacer frente a Kaname cuando este estaba molesto.

¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó la chica, confundida. Había estado segura de que nadie la había seguido.

Yo vine tras usted en cuanto se fue- el tono respetuoso que usaba con ella no le gustaba nada.

Aidou-san puedes decirme Yuuki- de pronto se sintió cansada. Tenía hambre y lo sabía.

El rubio no dijo nada.

¿Puedo saber hacia dónde se dirige Yuuki-chan?- probó.

Yo… no estoy segura- Era la verdad. Los fragmentos de su memoria le indicaban ir al sur, pero eso era todo lo que conseguía cuando se concentraba.

Yuuki-chan creo que mejor sería que regresemos a la Academia. Puede hacer este viaje cuando haya descansado y comido- ofreció.

¡No! Debo hacer esto ahora Aidou-sempai-

Pero debe descansar, además, seguro que Kaname-sama estará encantado de acompañarla.-

Dije que no. Puedes volver a la academia Aidou-sempai, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que me viste- advirtió.

Yuuki-chan, no voy a volver a la academia. Sería bueno que me dejaras escoltarte por las buenas o tendría que seguirte de nuevo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es esconder nuestro olor?, estoy exhausto y solo lo he hecho unas horas.- se quejó con una sonrisa

Yuuki medito la propuesta. No quería que la retrasara, pero era buena idea tener a alguien que la detuviera si llegaba a caer en el influjo de la sed de sangre de nuevo, aunque Aidou-sempai no tuviera el expediente más limpio. Al fin asintió.

Mejor que tomes esto Yuuki-chan. No son lo mismo que la sangre, pero te mantendrán satisfecha al menos por unas horas.- le dijo tendiéndole una de las tabletas que los vampiros usaban como suplemento para evitar morder a los humanos.

Yuuki aceptó una y la tomó. Su cuerpo se sintió un poco más fuerte, y la sed disminuyó bastante, pero algo en su instinto le decía que no era eso lo que ella de verdad quería.

Ambos volvieron a emprender el viaje hacia el sur, con Aidou vigilando de cerca a Yuuki. Justo antes de marcharse, Aidou reconoció un rostro en la lejanía: alguien a quien él identificaba como cazador de vampiros. Esperó un momento por si este atacaba pero en cuanto los divisó a ambos, corrió en la dirección opuesta como alma que lleva el diablo.

Zero- sempai, hay alguien que pregunta por usted- dijo una muchacha de cabellos rubios trenzados.

Sin darle siquiera las gracias, el muchacho corrió hasta a la verja de entrada donde un hombre vestido de negro lo esperaba. Su rostro era apenas distinguible pero Zero supo de inmediato de quien se trataba:

La hemos visto- le dijo sin saludar.

¿Dónde?-

En el pueblo. Estuvo a punto de atacar a dos hombres pero un muchacho la detuvo.-

¿Un muchacho? ¿pudiste ver quién era?- algo no encajaba en la cabeza de Zero. Los únicos seres capaces de detener a un vampiro cuando estaba a punto de alimentarse era otro vampiro igual o más fuerte y todos los vampiros que él conocía estaban patrullando los bosques.

No sabría decir su ascendencia. Era un muchacho de cabello rubio, ojos azules y la ropa de la clase nocturna- eso último lo dijo con un silbido de asco. Los cazadores de vampiros odiaban ese supuesto pacto que la clase nocturna había hecho sobre no atacar humanos, pero ellos tenían orden de no atacarlos a menos que estuvieran a punto de matar a alguien. Es por eso que conocían a cada uno de los vampiros de la academia y sus familias.

Gracias Sakao- sensei. Voy a ir a comunicar que viene de vuelta-

Una cosa más Zero.- lo detuvo el hombre- Ambos se marcharon hacia el sur-

Zero camino meditabundo por los pasillos de la academia. ¿Por qué Yuuki iría hacia el sur acompañada de uno de los de la clase nocturna? ¿No habían sido enviados a traerla de vuelta? ¿Acaso Kaname planeaba llevarla a otro lugar y ocultarla de él?

Por fin dio con la habitación de Yuuki donde Kaname se encontraba. Estaba completamente diferente a como la había dejado. Kaname se había encargado de que reemplazaran todos los muebles por unos nuevos, y ahora lucía exactamente como Zero la recordaba antes de que Yuuki se marchara.

Cuando vuelva, quiero que se sienta como en casa de nuevo- le dijo Kaname luego de que Zero ojeara el lugar con ojo crítico

¿eso es lo que de verdad quieres Kaname-kun?- preguntó

¿Qué estas queriendo decir Zero-kun, que no quiero que vuelva la mujer que amo?-

Lo que quiero decir es que quizá no tienes planeado que regrese aquí.- Kaname levantó una ceja y Zero le comentó la noticia que había traído su compañero.

¿con uno de los alumnos de la clase nocturna?- preguntó sorprendido.

No actúes como si no lo supieras. Tú la tienes y planeas esconderla y luego marcharte con ella.- Sacó la Bloody Rose del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la apretó con fuerza.

Zero-kun, pensé que entendías que esa arma de juguete apenas hace mella en nosotros. Y además, ¿por qué enviaría a alguien en mi lugar? Yo mismo iría a buscarla y me la llevaría-

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento.

¿Quién entonces es aquel de ojos azules que viaja con ella?- pregunto Zero.

Kaname hizo un repaso mental de todos sus súbditos y cayó en la cuenta. Alguien faltaba desde el principio, alguien a quien le había encargado expresamente la seguridad de Yuuki: Aidou Hanabusa. ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto?

Es Hanabusa.- dijo al final

¿Aidol-sempai? ¿el mismo maldito que la atacó dos veces y que dejó bien en claro que moría por su sangre, ese Aidou?- espetó Zero cada vez más enojado

Él sabe que esta fuera de los límites-

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Por eso la está llevando con él al sur.- Kaname medito por un segundo las palabras del joven

Hay que ir tras ellos- dijo al final.

Zero no discutió. Ambos comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para el viaje.

¿Qué hay al sur Yuuki-chan?- pregunto el rubio

No lo sé aun. Hay algo en mi memoria que me dice que es importante, pero no logro atrapar el recuerdo completo.- Yuuki sonaba confundida y enojada

¿Qué tan al sur debemos ir entonces?- La chica guardo silencio.- no lo sabemos tampoco- estaba hablando consigo mismo pero Yuuki asintió mientras evitaba una enorme chimenea de una casa.

El sol estaba apareciendo en el horizonte. Los primeros rayos iluminaban el cielo y hacían que los vampiros se sintieran desfallecer. Incluso Kaname, el más fuerte de todos ellos, se sentía cansado.

Maldición, ya es casi de día. Espero que Yuuki esté bien- comento Kaname mientras detenía su marcha. Esperaba que Aidou supiera resguardarla del sol pues incluso él lo necesitaba.

¿me estás diciendo que ustedes ya no pueden avanzar más?- Zero se dirigió con asco a la comitiva de vampiros que iban con él. Él no era completamente vampiro y por eso su cuerpo le permitía moverse aún a plena luz del día.

No menosprecies a la raza que te hizo quien eres- le respondió Kaname golpeándolo donde le dolía.

Por esa raza estamos en esta situación para empezar. Seguiré yo solo- les dijo

Ni se te ocurra. La única razón por la que te estoy dejando venir es porque Yuuki te quiere y porque necesito tener a un nivel E controlado para que no cause destrozos.-

Yo puedo contenerme bastante bien Kaname.- se saltó el honorífico dejándole saber que tanto le molestó el comentario.

No voy a arriesgarme a dejarte sin supervisión.-

Zero estuvo a punto de continuar camino solo aún sin la aprobación de Kaname, pero sabía que el vampiro podía tener razón.

Además, Yuuki y Aidou necesitan descansar. Son como nosotros, no se moverán hasta que el sol haya bajado- agregó Kaname.

Pasaron el resto del día echados bajo la sombra de los árboles.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Yuuki durmió también, cubierta con el saco blanco de Aidou. Este, sin embargo, no pudo pegar uno ojo, pese a su cansancio. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error acompañando a Yuuki, pero esperaba que la protección que le brindaba redujera su castigo un poco y quizá la señorita podría salir en su defensa si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Estaban ya en los límites de la ciudad y dormían en una pequeña hostería. La sola imagen de los dos hermosos chicos le había ganado la simpatía de la posadera que les dio su mejor habitación al razonable precio de nada. Aidou sabía bien como tratar con las mujeres y conseguir lo que quería.

Ahora Yuuki dormía en una cama muy cómoda y mullida mientras el miraba por la ventana desde un sillón desgastado.

Nieve- oyó murmurar. Yuuki hablaba en sueños.

Aidou sintió que la contemplaba por primera vez: había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero había crecido también. Ya no era la pequeña niña a quien él quería chuparle la sangre. Ahora era una dama y muy hermosa por cierto. Entendía el amor de Kaname por ella y el de Zero.

¿Qué es blanca?- se preguntó en sueños. Aidou sonrió.

Por fin el sol se ocultó y los vampiros se pusieron en marcha una vez más.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, los fugados también continuaron avanzando al sur.

Yuuki podía sentir que estaban cerca. El viento había cambiado de dirección y unas nubes de tormenta se acercaban hacia ellos.

No falta mucho- le dijo a Aidou

Eso espero. Nos estamos quedando sin tabletas de sangre- a pesar de que tenía el autocontrol para no morder humanos, Aidou no estaba seguro de poseerlo con Yuuki tan cerca

Lo prometo.- respondió la chica

Siguieron avanzando, sin detenerse mientras el cielo se poblaba de nubes. Habían dejado atrás la ciudad y ahora iban por una zona descampada, carente de vegetación y animales. Allí no había nada, pero Yuuki podía sentir en su cuerpo como se acercaban kilometro a kilometro a su destino.

Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada comenzó a nevar y Yuuki sintió un estremecimiento en el cuerpo.

Esta nevando – comento Takuma Ichijo a su amigo Kaname cuando los primeros copos de nieve los alcanzaron.

Hm- contestó este pensativo. Algo se le estaba pasando y no lograba descubrir que era. Yuuki y Aidou yendo al sur… y ahora la nieve… ¿qué era lo que no lograba ver?

Atravesaron la ciudad sin detenerse. No sabían si los dos chicos habían seguido el mismo camino desde allí o no, pero solo les quedaba ir y corroborarlo.

Nieve…- dijo Kaname mas para sí que para el resto. Sin embargo, alguien respondió.

Es la época favorita de Yuuki. Y también la de más pesadillas.- comentó Zero melancólico.

Nieve… la época favorita de Yuuki… sur… miedo…- intentaba conectar las ideas lo más veloz que podía, pero se le escapaba en cuanto lograba formar una imagen.

También es mi época favorita. Quizá tiene que ver que fuimos salvados en un clima tan terrible como este- el viento traía los copos de nieve contra ellos, como si quisiera darles un mensaje.

Salvados…- ahí estaba. La respuesta estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo.

Si, salvados de gente como tú- reprochó Zero.- por gente como tu perdimos a nuestras familias

Eso es. Salvados. Ya se adonde se está dirigiendo Yuuki- No estaba seguro si era una buena noticia o no.

Yuuki se detuvo de golpe. Habían llegado. Aquel era el lugar al que sus recuerdos la habían llevado. Y allí mismo comenzó a llorar.

Hace 11 años yo la rescate de un vampiro en medio de una tormenta de nieve como esta. Hace 11 años en el sur, sus padres fueron asesinados y ella a punto estuvo de serlo también. Ella no tiene recuerdos de una familia pero está yendo hacia allí para recuperarlos.- explicó impaciente Kaname mientras aceleraba la marcha.

¿Y qué papel tiene Aidou en todo esto?- pregunto Zero alcanzándolo.

No tengo idea. Pero ella está allí, sola, luchando contra recuerdos que hubiese sido mejor que dejara enterrados.-

¿Para qué? ¿para que puedas ser su salvador por siempre?. Me alegro que quiera encontrar a su familia.

Maldición, no es por mí. Su memoria es algo fragmentado Zero-kun. Ella no debería recordar todo junto, podría destruirla. Yo vi como quedaron los cuerpos, ella era una niña pero estoy seguro de que si lo recuerda, va a matarla.

No si logramos detenerla a tiempo- Zero aceleró una vez más.

Ellos no sabían que ya era tarde. Yuuki estaba recordando.

Aidou percibió a los vampiros antes siquiera de verlos. Sabía que eran muchos, sabía que venían a toda velocidad y sabía que algo malo iba a pasar cuando los hallaran.

Yuuki descansaba entre sus brazos. Había recordado su infancia, la muerte de sus padres, sus cuerpos y como había sido salvada y eso había sido mucho para ella. Luego de romper a llorar, la chica se había derrumbado en la fina capa de nieve y no despertaba desde ese momento. Aidou había corrido en su ayuda y ahora la acunaba tiernamente cada vez que rompía en llanto o temblaba en sueños.

Pero no sabía cómo iba a explicar la situación a los recién llegados.

Kaname y Zero iban a la cabeza de la marcha mientras que el resto de la clase nocturna los seguía de cerca. Al divisarlos en la nieve, se detuvieron y se acercaron. La severidad en el rostro de Kaname solo fue reemplazada por la pena que le causo la imagen de su amada yaciendo en la nieve con su rostro contorsionado de dolor.

Lo recordó- dijo Kaname en voz baja, pero Zero no lo oyó.

Se acercó a Aidou y lo mando a volar de un puñetazo en el rostro.

¿Qué le hiciste?´- le gritó enfurecido y fue a ocupar su lugar junto al cuerpo de Yuuki.

¡Yo no le hice nada! Nos detuvimos aquí y ella empezó a llorar y luego… colapsó- se defendió el rubio.

Hanabusa ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo encontraron este lugar?- Kaname estaba enojado

Kaname-sama yo…

Explícalo antes de que te aplique un castigo que no te lo permita- amenazó

Yo fui quien dejó escapar a Yuuki-chan pero solo porque ella me lo pidió. Y luego la seguí pues usted me había dado la orden de no perderla de vista, y en la ciudad tuve que mostrarme justo cuando estaba por matar a unos hombres que la atacaron y luego le dije que volviéramos pero no quiso escucharme así que ofrecí acompañarla y protegerla pero no sabía que esto iba a pasar, pues ella tampoco sabía hacia donde nos dirigíamos, Lo siento mucho Kaname-sempai- agacho la cabeza disculpándose con sinceridad

Desobedeciste mis órdenes. Te fuiste con Yuuki hacia el lugar que la iba a dejar en este estado y no avisaste a nadie donde estaban. Mereces un buen castigo. Pero voy a agradecerte también que la hayas acompañado y protegido junto con esos hombres. Ella no soportaría saber que mató a dos humanos indefensos. – el tono de voz de Kaname se había calmado junto con la tormenta.- pensare en un castigo apropiado cuando volvamos a la academia.

Se arrodillo junto a Yuuki y Zero y puso la mano sobre la frente perlada de sudor de la chica. Revivió en su mente todos los recuerdos que ella acababa de experimentar y luego se dio a la tarea de traerla de vuelta.

Una vez que abrió sus ojos, Zero soltó la mano que estaba sosteniendo pero ella volvió a atraparla y habló con él primero.

Viniste- su voz sonaba trémula y ronca

Él no respondió.

A pesar de ser lo que soy y de que me odias, viniste.- las lágrimas le corrieron por el pálido rostro.

No te odio- respondió Zero con suavidad

Eso me hace muy feliz.- Como pudo se levantó de la nieve y se echó a los brazos de su amigo. Zero estaba turbado. Odiaba que fuera un vampiro, pero no podía dejar de amarla y dejar de desear su bienestar. Sabia también que Kaname estaba mirando y por ello la asió fuerte entre sus brazos

Una vez que se hubo soltado, miro a su alrededor y vio a Kaname parado en la nieve, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

Kaname-sama. Lo siento mucho. Sé que me dijiste que me quede en la academia pero tenía que venir, tenía que recordar. Siento mucho haberte preocupado- la disculpa era sincera pero él no la miro.

Me alegro que estes bien Yuuki- le dijo con tono formal y distante. No soportaba verla en brazos de Zero. No ahora que sabía toda la verdad. Antes lo había soportado pues era lo mejor para ella, pues no sabía nada de ambos, pero ahora le dolía verla con Zero, como si lo hubiese elegido a él una vez más.

Kaname-sama…- titubeo.

Debemos volver Yuuki. Todos están preocupados- le dijo y agregó- y tú tienes una decisión que tomar.


	4. Chapter 4

El camino de vuelta a la Academia Cross fue lento y tortuoso, o al menos así le pareció a Yuuki. Nadie emitía una palabra, Kaname contemplaba el camino con aire melancólico, Zero mantenía el paso firme, centrado solo en llegar a destino y Aidou llevaba la cabeza gacha, avergonzado y temeroso de las consecuencias que iba a enfrentar por su culpa.

Yuuki no se atrevía a articular palabra, sabiendo muy bien que aquella partida había sido enviada en su busca y sin estar muy segura de cómo explicarles a todos el porqué de su huida.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la academia, Yuuki se detuvo en la reja de entrada, sin saber bien que hacer. Contempló la familiar estructura blanca, dejo sus ojos vagar por el espeso bosque alrededor donde había pasado tantos años de su vida, donde había tenido tantos picnics y aventuras, todo aquello le resultaba ahora un recuerdo lejano, como si pertenecieran a otra persona.

¿estás bien?- preguntó Zero pasando a su lado. Kaname se había detenido con ellos pero mantenía silencio.

Yo… no estoy segura- contestó con sinceridad.- Ya no pertenezco aquí. Este no es mi lugar- explicó.

Zero estiró su mano, para tocar la de ella, pero un destello veloz lo impidió. Kaname le había tomado por la espalda, abrazándola con ternura. Sin embargo, en sus ojos había frialdad dirigida a Zero.

Tu perteneces aquí- le dijo con suavidad Kaname y todos supieron que no estaba hablando de la academia.

Yuuki lo sabía. Sabía dónde estaba parada: en el medio de la tormenta, en el medio de dos hombres que amaba, en el medio de su nueva situación de vampiro.

¡Yuuki! – gritó con emoción el director de la academia al verlos llegar. Su auténtico buen humor era lo único que había conseguido relajar un poco aquella tensión que los chicos habían provocado. La chica sonrió, pero no con su habitual sonrisa sincera sino que fue forzada, luchando por incorporar al hombre que se había detenido a medio camino al ver a Kaname sujetando a la chica.

Director Cross, estoy contenta de volver a verlo.- asintió Yuuki con tono formal. Kuran sintió la tensión en los hombros de la chica por lo que la soltó e indico con un gesto a la clase nocturna para que se marcharan sin decir una palabra.

Aidou los siguió aún con la cabeza gacha, pero algo lo detuvo. La mano helada de Yuuki había tomado la suya deteniéndolo a mitad de un paso. El rubio, sorprendido, la miró sin saber bien que hacer.

Esto… gracias. Yo no se muy bien como decir esto, pero creo que no podría haber hecho esto sin ti. Espero que Kaname no sea muy duro contigo- le dijo más a Kaname que al rubio. Éste asintió y se marchó. Con una última mirada y un asentimiento, el líder de los vampiros se alejó.

Zero continuaba en silencio, repantigado contra un árbol. Cuando Yuuki lo miró, este le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de emprender la marcha hacia el lado opuesto por donde la clase nocturna se había marchado.

Debió ser difícil- comentó el director, sacando a Yuuki de su ensimismamiento.

Si- contestó.

Vamos, tomemos una tasa de te.- la chica asintió y siguió al hombre dentro de la academia.

Su oído vampírico buscaba señales de estudiantes, de vida dentro de la academia pero el único corazón que latía en un radio cercano era el del mismísimo hombre.

¿Qué pasó con todos los demás estudiantes?- preguntó curiosa. El director se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta de su despacho. Allí todo estaba en tan perfecto orden como siempre y la tetera ya ardía en el fuego de la chimenea como si hubiera percibido su llegada y hubiera hecho los arreglos para aquella charla.

Los envié a casa. Fueron noches turbulentas Yuuki así que por su seguridad les di vacaciones anticipadas.- explicó sirviendo las tazas de té y ofreciéndosela a la chica.

Lo siento.- se disculpó con verdadero pesar. Lo último que habría querido había sido poner en peligro las vidas de los estudiantes por su inesperada rebeldía. Siempre su deber había sido protegerlos y ahora los había espantado.

No te preocupes, no es que se quejaran demasiado. Además, hay cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.

Yuuki asintió mientras daba un sorbo del cálido té. Sin embargo este no consiguió calentarla, ni siquiera consiguió aportarle algún sabor. Todo el mundo parecía más brillante, más llamativo, sin embargo los sabores parecían haber perdido dimensión. Si hubiera estado bebiendo alcohol o simplemente agua, todo sabría igual. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa antes de proseguir.

Yo… estoy confundida – confesó. El director asintió comprensivo.- esto es demasiado para mí. Primero me convierto en los seres que siempre he temido, luego recupero mis recuerdos tan horribles como fueron y ahora Zero y Kaname…

Dime Yuuki, ¿realmente les temías tanto?- preguntó sabiamente el hombre.

Yo…- comenzó pero no pudo continuar. Siempre había sentido una extraña conexión con aquella raza, pero supuso que tenía relación con el encanto que sentía por su salvador Kaname.

Exacto. Creo, querida Yuuki, que siempre lo supiste. Aun cuando intentaba protegerte, convertirte en una persona normal, siempre lo supiste. Cuando le entregaste tu sangre a Zero, sabias que jamás podría hacerte daño entonces, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué forma quieres asumir?-Yuuki lo miro como si lo viera por primera vez. Como si fuera un hombre nuevo. Un hombre viejo, curtido por guerras interminables, por una vida de pesares, pero aun así increíblemente sabio.

Yo quiero descansar- dijo Yuuki queriendo alejarse de la horrible verdad que el director le presentaba.

El hombre asintió y la dejó marchar mientras contemplaba la taza llena de la chica.

Yuuki regresó a su habitación esperando encontrarla como la había dejado, un completo desastre de desesperación e ira, pero en cambio, la encontró en perfecto estado, como si allí nada terrible hubiera ocurrido. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando su propio reflejo en la ventana junto con el de la abundante nieve que comenzaba a caer nuevamente y se arrepintió profundamente de todo lo que había causado y de la decisión que tendría que tomar en breve.

Tras ella, una sombra se proyectó en la ventana.

Aidou estaba repantigado sobre el marco de la puerta con una expresión indiferente en su hermoso rostro. A simple vista no parecía haber sufrido el castigo de Kaname, pero ella no podía estar segura.

Aidou-sempai - comenzó Yuuki pero este la interrumpió.

Solo estaré aquí unas horas más y luego he de marcharme al hogar de mi familia. Pero antes de irme, quería intercambiar unas palabras contigo- su tono era formal y ligeramente apesadumbrado.

¿te marchas? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yuuki levantándose para mirarlo.

Ha sido una decisión de Kaname y yo estoy de acuerdo. Este ya no es mi lugar. Pero antes…-

¿Qué? ¿Kaname sempai te dijo que te marcharas? ¿con todo lo que has hecho por mí? Voy a hablar con él - Yuuki emprendió el camino, pero Aidou la detuvo.

Si, debes hablar con él, pero no sobre mí. Yuuki, la verdad es que he venido a despedirme y a decirte que Kaname-san te ama. Y Zero-kun también lo hace. Y tú sabes que debes darle una respuesta a ambos pues no se detendrán hasta que lo hagas. Así que Yuuki, desde el fondo de tu corazón, no seas cruel con ellos, no hagas que te esperen más de todo lo que lo han hecho pues puedo decirte que no ha sido fácil para ninguno.-

Yo…- la chica no supo que decir ante las palabras sinceras del apuesto vampiro

Yo lo entiendo, y estoy seguro que ellos lo entienden también. Es una gran decisión y tú necesitas descubrir quién eres antes de llegar a una conclusión. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es más que eso: incluso si no estás lista para decidir, házselos saber pues tienen el derecho y tú el deber de decirles dónde están parados. Yuuki, la verdad, has sido una buena compañía todos estos años y creo que voy a extrañarte.- dijo al final. Yuuki, con lágrimas en los ojos, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y se quedó así hasta que logró reunir la compostura para dejarlo ir.- además, aquí ya no hay chicas que me admiren- comentó con sorna el rubio e hizo a Yuuki reír.

Quién diría que te extrañaría Aidou-sempai- Yuuki sonrió con melancolía y momentos antes de que el rubio se marchara por fin, le dijo en voz baja:

Se valiente Yuuki-chan-

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que la chica iba a escuchar de él y que luego se convertirían en su guía para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: la despedida.

Kaname y Zero estaban incómodamente sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala común de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna. Era de seda rojo sangre y tan espaciosa que permitía que ambos muchachos se sentaran a varios palmos de distancia el uno del otro. Zero miraba al suelo mientras que Kaname, con su cara apoyada delicadamente sobre su mano izquierda, esperaba con expresión aburrida.

Al fin, Yuuki entró en la habitación, vestida de una manera que Zero y Kaname jamás habían visto. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de cuero suave y flexible y sus medias con una cinta en el muslo para llevar su vara de combate, aunque esta aún reaccionaba al contacto con la piel vampírica de Yuuki. Encima llevaba puesta una capa de viaje y el largo cabello recogido en una trenza de lado. A ojos de los muchachos, estaba impresionante.

Yuuki carraspeó, juntando el valor para empezar a hablar, aunque las piernas le fallaban por el nerviosismo y su voz sonó estrangulada cuando comenzó a hablar:

Kaname-san, Zero-kun los he reunido aquí porque necesito comunicarles lo que he decidido. Puede que no sea de su completo agrado, pero es mi decisión y les pediré que la respeten.-

Por supuesto Yuuki, siempre cuentas con mi apoyo- dijo Kaname ganándose una mirada de desprecio de Zero que permaneció en silencio expectante.

Gracias Kaname-san. Ahora, sobre lo que he decidido…- Yuuki tomó aire para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir- me marcho.

Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, esperando a que continuara, pero la muchacha no lo hizo. Se limitó a mirarlos, a medir sus reacciones, sus muecas y el pulso de Zero que se había elevado notablemente.

¿adónde vas?- preguntó Zero con voz entrecortada.

Aún no lo sé. Hay cosas sobre mi pasado que quiero resolver.- explicó la chica. Kaname continuaba mirándola fijamente como si esperara que ella fuera a pedirle permiso, o a pedirle que la acompañara, pero ella no lo hizo.

Iré contigo- declaró Zero levantándose de un salto. Sin embargo, no fue Yuuki quien lo detuvo sino Kaname. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a la chica, habló:

Creo estar seguro de que Yuuki no está invitándonos a que la acompañemos. Creo que es un viaje que quiere hacer sola- Yuuki asintió con cierto pesar por desilusionar a Zero

Pero ya lo has hecho, ya has recuperado tus recuerdos ¿qué más quieres saber?- Preguntó Zero sin prestar atención a Kaname.

No es suficiente saber…

¿Entonces qué?- exigió saber Zero enfrentando directamente a la chica. Yuuki podría haberlo detenido en cualquier momento, pero prefirió enfrentarse con toda la ira de su amigo y dejar de huir.

Yo… quiero venganza.- concluyó la chica, dejando boquiabiertos a ambos jóvenes. Ni Zero que siempre la había considerado inofensiva, ni Kaname que jamás la hubiera creído capaz, se habían visto venir una declaración tan impactante.

Yuuki, tu sabes que esa no es la respuesta…- comenzó Kaname

Yo puedo ayudarte, tu sabes que busco lo mismo- dijo Zero alzando la voz.

No, lo siento. Yo tengo que hacer esto y luego… luego tal vez mi mente logre aclararse.- explico.

No te dejaré.- acotó Zero pero Kaname volvió a hablarle.

Si lo harás, Zero-kun. Y yo también lo haré. Si es lo que Yuuki quiere, la dejaremos marchar. Solo esperemos que vuelva intacta y que se sienta mejor.- había compasión en su voz, pero dureza también. Odiaba la idea de que se fuera sin él, pero no iba a detenerla como no lo había hecho otras veces en el pasado. Debía dejarla marchar si quería que volviera a sus brazos como él ansiaba.

Gracias Kaname-San.- agradeció Yuuki, pero Zero no estaba dispuesto a ser tratado como un niño. Apurando el paso, el chico salió por la puerta de entrada, dejando solos a Yuuki y a Kaname.

Yuuki, quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento y ahí estaré. No hace falta que digas nada, solo llámame y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte.

Gracias Kaname-san por tu comprensión y ahora, debo marcharme.- el joven vampiro asintió y la miró irse por la puerta frontal, con la frente en alto y pasos seguros. Estaba orgulloso de ella y la amaba y aquellos dos sentimientos podían ser fatales.

Yuuki se marchó al anochecer, al amparo de las sombras y con la luna como única guía seguida de cerca por los penetrantes ojos de Zero.

El chico la perdió de vista cuando Yuuki atravesó la verja hacia la noche en busca de lo mismo que él: Venganza.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
